Everythings Just Fine
by EvilGu
Summary: Sequel to "Perfect Impossibility." What will Draco and Hermione come home to after their flight from the real world? What will their future hold, in a world which will forever remember Hermione as a hero and Draco as a villain?


Everything's Just Fine

A Perfect Impossibility Sequel

Chapter One

Draco buttoned up the last button on his crisp white shirt. It was a muggle shirt, actually. Hermione had been sure to expand his collection beyond the ugly things she had picked out…four weeks ago? Had it been four weeks?

They had been traveling for just three weeks now. Currently, they were in a coastal town in Istria, Rovinj. They were staying at a little vista just off the beach.

Of course, this was a very muggle town, and Hermione had very little muggle money. Draco couldn't exactly boast a huge muggle bank account, either.

Lucky for them, Croatia had a great exchange system. Wizards around here have a great system for exchanging gold for Kuna. And they had plenty of gold.

Not many of the places they visited could say that, and so they had been restricted to wizard towns for the most part.

They were a bit weary of the wizard community, lately.

The stories of Voldemort had spread quite far, even in Eastern Europe. Of course, most people were not on the up-and-up when it comes to all the death eater trials…but there were a few who paid attention. There were a couple of instances where Hermione was recognized. Unfortunately, there were a couple of instances when Draco had been recognized, as well.

But here in Rovinj, they could just play the part of muggles. Draco wasn't 100% on board with this plan, but it seemed to be growing on him. No one recognized them in muggle towns, and everything was so relaxed here…

Of course, neither of them were exactly fluent in Croatian. Or Italian. Or German. Thank goodness English tourists weren't the rarest of events; some people in the tourist industry actually spoke English very well. So the two of them were able to book the villa. The incredibly expensive villa, did she mention that?

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She didn't think it was exactly early, but they had been up late last night…no, perverts! The two of them had hit the well-known club in the area.

It was full of muggles their age, but the noise and lights and huge crowds of bodies had been a bit much for Draco. The two of them had ended up just sitting in one of the relatively quieter spots and drinking for hours. Hermione was kinda glad; she wasn't exactly a dancing kinda girl, anyways. But it was fun to see; she had never seen a real muggle club before. Actually, she had never been to _any_ club before.

She had discovered a love of Mojito's.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Late. Way to sleep in until noon."

She just laughed and threw a pillow his way. "Like you didn't just get up a few minutes ago, yourself!"

He grabbed the pillow before it hit him and grinned. "Can't catch a seeker off guard with a flying projectile."

She laughed. "Riiiight."

Hermione stood up and walked over to her suitcase. She didn't like packing and unpacking each time they got to a new place. They had been here for a few days, though, and planned on staying a few more… but she still felt too lazy to unpack all her junk.

Draco, however, had hung up all of his belongings, muggle and wizard alike. Who would have thought he would be so neat? Hermione, being used to hanging out with boys, was not used to being the sloppy one. Just another point on Draco's side…Hermione was growing happier and happier with her choice to go on this trip with him. To be with him.

She felt contented. She knew it couldn't all last; they couldn't stay hidden away forever. She hadn't even told anyone where they were going. She had just dropped an owl to Ginny, saying,

_Dear Gin,_

_Went on a trip. Back when I feel like it._

_-Hermione._

She almost laughed, now, just thinking about it. It was very uncharacteristic of her, she must admit. That's why she sent it to Ginny; the boy's were likely to think Draco had kidnapped her. That would fit the pattern of their thought, wouldn't it?

Of course, it didn't really matter with Ron. Before they had left, Ron was still not speaking with her. Yet another reason to go back sometime soon; she wanted to patch things up with him.

She sighed. Life would be complicated when they went home. For now, she just wanted to forget about all of it.

"Let's go get some breakfast, ok?" She asked as she rummaged around in her suitcase for something to wear. It had been pretty hot lately, so probably some shorts…and a nice tank top…maybe the purple one?

She felt arms wrap around her, his head lying on her shoulder. "It's already noon. Let's just order room service…." She could actually hear the grin grow on his face as he continued, "…and just stay in all day."

She twisted around to face him, her clothes for the day still clutched against her. She was still wearing her pajamas (shorts, since the villa didn't have air conditioning), while Draco was fully dressed for the day. She was anxious to get dressed, too…she felt like the lazy one. "I don't even think this place has room service…although your wicked intentions are dually noted."

She slipped out of his arms and headed for the bathroom. "Just give me ten minutes…" She saw her hair in the mirror. "…no, fifteen minutes, and we'll go get some food, ok?"

Draco let out a big, overly dramatic sigh.

Hermione almost giggled as she shut the door. They had been traveling together all this time…sharing a bed…sigh. It all was too comfortable, too perfect. Not long ago she couldn't have even imagined waking up in the same bed as someone. Least of all Draco Malfoy!

But she didn't feel like it was all moving too fast, or any such nonsense. She just felt…warmer and happier when she was with him. Which is why she was so excited to run away with him. But they couldn't run away forever.

Which was why she had agreed to move in with him when they went back home. Move into his now vacant mansion.

Ok, so she wasn't sure how she felt about that…people had been held prisoner there, and it had served as a base for the death eaters and Voldemort.

But it was also Draco's _home_. Her parents were returning, and she wanted to try to get them used to their old memories of her slowly. But there was just no way Draco could continue to stay with her there now that her parents were back.

It was either live apart, or move in with him.

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and examined herself in the mirror. It would have to do. Her hair was frizzed from all the seawater; she did like swimming, and they were right by the beach…

She opened the door and found Draco watching television. Yep. It had been a struggle, but she had finally taught him how to use the remote.

"Bonjan made it to the next round." He said, looking rather bored. Hermione laughed at his attempt to fool her. The both of them had spent a couple of rainy day's watching "Hrvatski Idol" and rooting for the singer. They had been _really_ bored.

But in the end they actually got really into it. Neither of them would admit to that, though.

He stood up and flicked off the television, the two of them heading out of the small villa.

Their room included a small kitchenette, but honestly neither of them felt much like cooking while here. It was a vacation afterall.

And to that end Hermione felt guilty. She kept it a secret from Draco, but every hotel, and every meal, and every plane ticket he bought she kept track of. The total was getting to be a bit ridiculous. Hermione was not exactly poor by muggle standards, but she had burned through all of her savings during her adventures with Harry and Ron. She had no idea how she would ever be able to pay Draco back, but she desperately wanted to. She knew what his reaction would be; he'd be insulted, most likely. When he gave gifts to her, that's just what they were: gifts. But Hermione wasn't used to "gifts" costing so much…

And so, she felt guilty.

To that end she twirled the locket hanging around her neck in between her fingers. Ok, that gift was one that held no guilt whatsoever…that gift had been perfect and still sent butterflies to her stomach.

The two of them made their way out to the street, walking towards the "old town." The older part of the city was really where most of the tourist spots where, and there were several small café's the two of them liked.

The two of them. Hermione liked that. They, as in "as a couple," had favorite café's. She felt some extremely girly part of her give a mental "hee hee."

The two of them finally sat down at "Batana," where Hermione ordered some baklava and coffee. Ok, so it wasn't exactly Croatian food, so sue her. She liked baklava.

It wasn't until she had finished the food and was halfway through her coffee that she realized Draco was staring at her.

"What?"

"Hmm? Nothing." He said, turning away and pretending to be really interested in a seagull squawking by the midtown fountain.

Ok, now Hermione was sure it was something. She reached out a grabbed his hand, which was lying beside his empty teacup.

He turned back to look at her and sighed. "Just…wondering where we should go for dinner tonight, that's all."

What a liar.

Hermione threw him a frustrated look. He turned back to the seagull. Dammit; she hated how private a person he could be sometimes.

Ok, so she actually loved that aspect of him as well, but sometimes it could be a bit frustrating…He wasn't exactly quick to say romantic things, which was fine by Hermione, since that would only embarrass her.

She decided he either had something very sweet to say, or something very upsetting. It could be either. Which was why it was so frustrating that he was being so quiet.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go out today…" She tried.

Draco jumped a little, turning back around. "Oh, come off it! You and your insecurities!" he sighed. "I'm just thinking about when we get back, that's all."

Ah. Similar to what she had been thinking about recently. Not the happiest line of thought. "Oh…"

"And before you say something stupid like "You don't want me to move in with you?" or "You think we should see other people?," stop being so ridiculous, ok?"

Wow. Hammer, meet the nails head. Was she really so insecure all the time?

Maybe. Maybe she was just so happy, and something always seems to go wrong when things go right, you know? Perhaps all her Hogwarts adventures have scarred her for life. Hmm…

"Anyways, I'm just worried about…how life will be for us when we get back. I mean…I've screwed up, and though…ugh…Potter helped get me off scott-free, it doesn't mean people don't still think I deserve Azkaban." He lowered his eyes, watching his empty teacup. "I did a lot of things I'm not exactly proud of, you know…I think I probably deserve all the crap people are going to dish out…I can't hide from everyone forever, you know. But you…" He met her eyes again. "You didn't do anything wrong. What if it gets to be too much for you? Dealing with all that shit…you could get hurt. Because of me."

She stared, and suddenly burst, "Now who's being insecure? What, you think I'll leave you because a couple idiots don't know your very, very complicated circumstances?" She smiled, despite herself. He worried about losing her, too? Was he as happy as she was to be together? He might put on a brave face, and his sweet moments might be infrequent, but inside he really was in love with her.

They both had their issues, didn't they?

***

The first time the two of them went to the beach, Hermione was forced to put up with questions about muggle swimming habits.

Hermione had to explain to him that no, not all muggles swam in so little clothing as those on this particular beach in Rovinj…

Draco had actually been pretty embarrassed, which was really cute. In the end, on topless beaches, it was probably better to just forget about the other people around you and just enjoy swimming.

Wizards, apparently, swam in rather old-fashioned clothing. It followed, logically, since most of their clothes were so old fashioned.

So, basically, the beach was a double dose of culture shock. Culture-wise and muggle-wise.

By this point the two of them just headed to their usual spot: a flat rock partially out in the water. Hermione jumped from rock to rock, making her way out to that particular one.

She set out the big, _very_ touristy beach towel she had bought. It had a large map of Istria on it, and was very bright and colorful.

Draco set out his own towel, which was actually a large lavender bath towel. Hermione tried to explain that there was a difference between normal towels and beach towels, but found that she really couldn't. The only real difference was that one had large goofy pictures on it, right?

Draco preferred the fluffy, one-toned lavender towel to any of the other, more cartoony one's.

Hermione wore a very cute grass-green bikini she had picked up in Venice. It had been a short trip, since Draco wasn't too thrilled with the crowds, the touristy air, or the unpleasant smells in the city. But Hermione had picked out several cute souvenirs for her friends while there, so it wasn't a total bust.

The first day at the beach Draco had been trapped between thinking Hermione looked incredibly hot in the small pieces of fabric, and worry over the fact that they were technically out in public. Hermione thought a day at the beach on a wizard beach would be extremely uncomfortable….just how much clothing did they wear in the water, anyways? He came across as slightly possessive, constantly wrapping her towel over her in a way that he thought was slick and inconspicuous, but honestly Hermione thought it was cute. And he had stopped doing it, which was a positive step forward in the "get Draco used to Muggle culture" plan.

Draco wore blue swim trunks that were just way too long to fit in on this particular beach. He didn't much care, as his other accessory was already very out-of-place looking.

No matter where they went, even to the beach, he had found some way to cover up his old Dark Mark. Hermione hardly noticed it anymore; there was a time when it had sent shivers down her spine with its implications for his safety. But now that Voldemort was gone, it was just a vague reminder of something from the past. A war wound, if nothing else.

He had put bandages around the thing, as if it were an actual wound. A swipe of his wand ensured they were waterproofed for swimming in the Adriatic, so he wore it just about all the time.

Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't approve of his extreme measures to cover up, but she knew it was necessary. If any wizards or witches were in the area, there was a chance they would recognize the mark…

Hermione was lost in these worried thoughts as she stepped down into the water onto what she perceived to be a perfectly flat, steady rock. The beach was only a few yards away, but it was crowded with children to the point where getting intro the water was nearly impossible. So Hermione decided to just hop into the water from the rocky spot she was at. The problem with this, of course, is that the rock wasn't steady or sturdy. It was covered with a very much invisible layer of slime, which sent Hermione flying back onto her butt.

"Ah!" She screamed rather loudly and plopped into the water with a "splash!"

Draco was immediately there, in the water with her. He stepped more carefully then her, so as not to slip, and lifted her up slightly in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked, a hint of panic to his voice.

Hermione sputtered out some salt water. She rarely heard Draco sound worried, so she was extremely embarrassed to have that wasted on such a pathetic event. She looked around, and other people were looking over. Some were laughing at her silly slip.

"I'm fine!" She said, wiggling out of his arms and back to being submerged in the water. She felt her face grow painfully hot, and so dunked her head down to her nose.

Draco stared at her, then suddenly started to laugh. "Hermione the graceful, huh?"

She sent a small splash of water his way. "Shut up!" she cried.

There was one upside to this, however. Draco rarely chose to swim with her, preferring instead to just sit in the shade and watch. While Hermione had been slightly flattered when he told her this earlier with a somewhat perverted smirk on his face, she also wanted him to loosen up a little. The water was cool against the skin, and with how hot it had been lately she absolutely loved it.

That day, however, Draco swam with her. 'To protect her from her own klutziness,' he had said with a chuckle, to which she had continued to splash him with gusto.

***

For lunch, the two of them went to another small café they liked. They first bought some pizza from a small vendor on the way, and sat eating it and drinking the café's wonderful white coffee. The two had thrown on some clothing quickly and headed out, and Draco was somewhat grumpy at the fact that Hermione hadn't given him time to fix his hair. She was hungry! She wanted to go out and get food, their current state of hair aside.

Although, secretly, she had another motive…salty and messy as his hair was, Hermione liked seeing his hair down. He usually gelled it up so much that its length wasn't visible, but now loose strands hung down around his face. Something about him looking anything other than his usual immaculate self clicked with Hermione. She liked his hair disheveled…

Hermione would have liked more time to enjoy her messy-looking Malfoy, but their small lunch was interrupted by an unwelcomed guest. An owl larger than any she had ever seen plunged down to their small table, nearly knocking the umbrella over. Coffee splashed everywhere and Draco let out a stream of choice curse-words. The bird looked vaguely insulted, but turned directly to Hermione to deliver a small, plain white envelope. And with that, it promptly took off again. People at other tables were staring open mouthed. They had seen the giant seagulls of the area attack for food, but owls?

A waiter showed up moments later with a dishtowel, and began sopping up the dripping mess. "Sorry." He said several times. "These birds…they are violent, yes?" He said, gesturing overhead at the circling gulls. He apparently did not get as good of a view of the bird before it took off.

"Er…yes, hvala, thank you." Hermione stuttered, standing up now to mop at her stained sundress.

Draco exchanged a significant look with her, walked over, and grabbed her upper arm gently. Without a word to the waiter, he led her away towards a fountain. The large fountain was actually the center of the town, and a great meeting place. Not that her and Draco were often separated on their trip, but every once and a while the two needed some alone time. Hermione liked to wander the small shops lining the streets that led uphill towards the old church. Draco…not so much. Hence, the need for a good meet-up spot.

For now, however, the sound of the water was pretty good cover for a secret conversation. Not that many people would eavesdrop….and the chances of someone eavesdropping _and_ understanding English fluently were pretty low. However, for a wizard and witch in the muggle world, better safe than sorry.

Draco stared at the piece of paper in her hands. "Oh, great. Not that little twit!"

Hermione glared, but bit her tongue. She wanted to explain that 'that twit' was her friend, and the girl who helped him out a lot in the past couple of months…but honestly…shoot the messenger, but Ginny wasn't giving them any good news. Hermione was downright angry that her blissful vacation was going to be prematurely cut-off.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You jerk! You know how many owls we sent out after you? All of them returned, exhausted. You must be extremely far away! Well, I found the damn biggest, baddest owl in all of Britain. Take that! I'm sure this bugger can make it as far as you!_

_Ok, enough gloating. First of all, are you alright? Ron insists that this is some clever ploy of Malfoy's and that you've been kidnapped._

Hermione rolled her eyes. That's exactly what she figured he'd think.

_Don't worry; I assured both boys' that you just needed a break. Even you get a breather from reality now and then, right? Still, we'd like to get an owl from you now and then. You know we worry about you. There's lots of bad press about the Malfoy's, so I think it could be a bit dangerous for you two. I know, I'm a worrywart…_

_Secondly, however, is some news of what's been going on around here. First of all, Draco, I'm sorry to say your father is in Azkaban. There's an appeal going through for a lighter sentence, but it's not looking too good. Harry was able to testify for your mother, though. Without her help, he probably would have been killed and we'd all be prisoners of Voldemort by now! She's been let off pretty easy, and was right away asking questions about where you were. Harry and I tried to assure her that you were fine, but I don't think she believes us….really, does she think we cooked you and ate you or something?!_

_Anyways, there is a bit more bad news…I don't really want to tell you in a letter, but you two need to come back as soon as possible. Draco, you need to speak to your mother. Hermione, you need to stop the boys from having heart attacks!_

_-Your favorite Weaslette_

More bad news she didn't want to put in a letter? Great.

And so abruptly ended their swift escape from the world, and reality forced it's way back into their lives.

***

A/N: I will be focusing on finishing Lonely Portrait, then moving onto this project. I'll try updating this now and then, but it won't be a priority.


End file.
